


Unreturned desires

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, envy - Freeform, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poem version of my story Unreturned desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreturned desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is years old so it's not very good.

She HATED him.

every single aspect of him urked her his perfect smile perfect grace evil smirk on his evil face urked her Ciel loved him, she could tell

she wished he would go back to hell ciel was hers and only hers and no one else mattered he'll shall die,

so she won't have to cry he shall bleed to fufill her only need

she's always filled with sorrow when ciel wants to ''Borrow'' the keys to that demons room

that demons status will be doomed, no one will know she did it no one will suspect her except the one that loves her more than anything

she doesn't love the one back his pittiful life is way off track she could probably kill him too and then the whole situation will end she could even use

Ciel's best friend to fight against the two men that urked her

He was upset, no matter what he did, no matter how good he served him,

he'd never be aprciated to the point of being touched by him That girl,

that girl was in his way, he will get her someday he senses her envy and it gives him pride

he sense her hurt and it makes him feel good inside he can't help but fight her because she's so lame and she can't help to do the same

He wanted to be with the one he really loved,

the one that had the firey red hair that made beautiful women jealous

he wanted to leave his jealous girlfriend and his possessive butler to be with his firey red head in paradise

no matter how much the other two fought the red head would always come first.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: kind of confusing so guess who each character is, there are five that i mentioned.


End file.
